1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing and particularly to an edge detection method and a method for contour stroke generation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Edge detection is arguably the most important operation in low-level computer vision. Many edge detection mechanisms are currently available, and gradient-based edge detectors are among the most popular. The results derived from conventional detection, however, tend to show artifacts such as a large spurious response. Additionally, few of the edge detection mechanisms provide inventive steps to transform detected edge pixels into contour curves suitable for further processing, for example, simulating artwork, such as illustrations.